


top to toe

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How is your foot in my face right now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	top to toe

"How is your foot in my face right now?"

Adrianne's voice drifted up from somewhere on the lower half of the bed. "My bed was boring."

Even under the blankets, Danneel could hear the smile in her voice and she tweaked Adrianne's toes with a grin. "Boring? Really?"

"Yup." Her fingers crept up to tickle the back of her knees and Danneel squirmed and laughed. "There wasn't a you there. It sucked."

"Poor baby." Danneel yawned before dropping a light kiss on Adrianne's ankle. "I'm still waiting to hear how your foot ended up in my face."

Adrianne's head poked up from the other end of the bed and Danneel's mild annoyance vanished completely at the sight of the guilty smile on Adrianne's lips. "C'mon, you know I'm bad at bedsharing. You looked all stretched out and happy and I didn't want to have to muscle in on your space."

"So you let your feet do the dirty work for you?"

Adrianne laughed and moved her foot to nudge Danneel's breasts through her t-shirt as she said sadly, "They're pretty inefficient."

Sleepy but entertained, Danneel batted her feet away and snuggled further under the covers. "I can't believe the most action I've got in a month is from your feet. This is a sad commentary on my sex life."

"I think it's my fault," Adrianne said with a sigh. She shuffled further up the bed as she changed position until her thighs were resting next to Danneel's, their feet pointing in opposite directions. "I give out girlfriend vibes."

Danneel knocked their knees together. "You do not."

"Do too." She looked sheepish as she admitted, "I might have growled at that cute brunette last week."

"Genevieve?" Danneel frowned. "You growled at her?"

"It's not like I meant to," Adrianne said earnestly. "She was talking about what a great time she had with you and it just slipped out."

Thinking back to Genevieve's swift exit after a pretty awesome date, Danneel sighed. "You're the worst wingman ever. You're meant to tell girls how good in bed I am, not growl at them 'til they run away. I moved out of Jared's place for a reason, Palicki."

Despite her annoyance, there wasn't any venom in her tone and Danneel relaxed against the bed when she felt Adrianne nudging her knees apart wide enough for her to slip a thigh between them, resting her foot alongside Danneel's ribcage. Adrianne's body was lean and warm against hers and Danneel tried to ignore the tingle of possibility as Adrianne's thigh rested against her panties.

"I'm sorry," Adrianne said. "I'll try not to cockblock you anymore."

"It's okay," she said honestly. "I think I scared off one of your dates last month when I set fire to the curtain. We should probably just accept the fact that we're going to be alone forever."

Adrianne laughed and shifted position. Danneel tried not to notice the way their panties brushed together as she did so.

"We should get cats," Adrianne said, staring up at the ceiling. "Or fish."

"Meals for one, but in pairs."

"No more third-date underwear."

"A ton of new vibrators."

"Y'know," Adrianne said casually, "we could just date each other. We could skip all the awkward parts of dating, like pretending you don't drink milk straight out of the carton or feigning interest in boring crap no-one cares about, and just go straight to the good sex." She wriggled further between Danneel's thighs and Danneel swallowed hard at the feel of Adrianne's cunt pressed up against hers through their panties. "I like good sex."

"We do have good sex," Danneel agreed, impossibly tempted just to grind down against Adrianne right away. "I don't know, we're roommates. I don't want it to get awkward."

Adrianne looked over at her. "More awkward than us having sex every couple of months, you trying to set fire to my date, and me accidentally growling at your possible girlfriend?"

She had a point.

Sleepy and filled with pleasantly drowsy arousal, Danneel twisted her hips to get a little more pressure against her clit as she murmured, "I guess it wouldn't be that bad."

Adrianne pulled away long enough to kick her panties off before settling in close again. "Yeah, you seem real ambivalent about it."

Danneel stretched her arms out with a yawn. "It's because I have so many hot girls who wanna get in my pants," she teased. "I'm getting complacent."

She laughed when Adrianne ran her fingers up her legs, tickling along the inside of her thighs and hooking her thumbs under the edge of her panties. "I'd offer to blow your mind and show the rest of them up," Adrianne said as she ducked her head under the blankets to peel Danneel's panties off, "but I'm lazy."

She hooked her legs through Danneel's again and Danneel bit her lip at the slow press of Adrianne's cunt against hers. "What, I don't even get your A game now?"

Adrianne's laugh filtered through the blankets. She shifted position and Danneel breathed out, adjusting to the sensation of Adrianne's body pushed up against her own. She waited for her to settle then twisted her own hips to get just the right amount of pressure against her clit as Adrianne asked, "Are you complaining?"

Squirming happily, Danneel moved her hips in small, tight circles as she adjusted to the feel of Adrianne's cunt against her own. She was wet already and getting wetter with the steady slick stimulation, and she relaxed into the mattress as she teased, "Well, at least your foot isn't in my face anymore?" She peeked down under the covers and grinned. "I guessed it's happier near my boobs after all."

"Oh, please," Adrianne said, sounding breathless as she rocked her hips up, "you have no room to talk when your foot's doing the same thing."

"I don't usually have sex upside down," Danneel admitted, feeling lazy heat coil through her. "Although I guess it's been a while. I could be a little rusty."

Adrianne wrapped her hands around Danneel's thighs, tugging her closer as she teased, "I'm always up for a little experimentation." She lifted her head up and Danneel couldn't help but smile at the grin on her face. "Next time there'll be go-go boots. And tassels."

Danneel was almost embarrassed by how appealing that sounded and she knew she wasn't very subtle about her approval when she ground down harder against Adrianne, moaning aloud when she got just the right amount of pressure against her clit. "Jesus, Palicki…"

Adrianne's voice was ragged when she pushed back and replied, "Y'know, one day we'll be on first name terms."

"Adrianne," Danneel said obediently, happy and turned on and overstimulated and close. "Addy. Annie. 'Ri. Whatever ridiculous nickname you want."

She could've sworn she felt the vibrations of Adrianne's pleased groan travel the length of their bodies and she moved her hips quicker, settling into a fast rhythm as they both worked themselves closer to completion.

"Yeah," Adrianne gasped, "God, right there…"

She slid against her, wet and smooth, and Danneel arched back with a cry as the movement gave her the last push of friction she needed. She came hard, harder than she thought she would without her fingers on her clit, and she grabbed at her pillow as she gasped out a moan and tried to breathe through it.

She felt open and lost, like she couldn't remember how to move her trembling thighs, and she lay there for a long moment longer, feeling Adrianne shudder and come against her cunt as Danneel rode the waves of the aftershocks. Sweat trickled down her calves and she twisted her hips to let her legs fall flat against the bed as she blinked slowly up at the ceiling.

"Wow."

"Definitely wow," Adrianne said, not without a hint of smugness. She extricated herself from Danneel and flopped back on the bed so that they were once again top to toe. "I am very wow sometimes."

"You know we've slept together before? I remember your wowness," Danneel said, unable to keep her satisfied smile off her face. "You don't need to reconvince me."

"I'm way better than that brunette I growled at," Adrianne pointed out, sounding cheerfully exhausted. "And I'm sure you're way better than Katie."

Danneel frowned and lifted her head. It took effort. "Katie?"

"The blonde who was here when you set the curtains on fire."

"Curtain," Danneel stressed. "Singular."

"Fine, curtain." Adrianne's foot inched over to nudge at her breasts again and Danneel closed her eyes with a smile when Adrianne asked, "So are you going to go out with me?" She gave her breasts an insistent bump and said in a stage-whisper, "Say "Yes, Adrianne"."

"Yes, Palicki," Danneel teased, curling a hand around Adrianne's ankle. "I'll go out with you."

At the other end of the bed, Adrianne made a triumphant happy noise and Danneel rolled her eyes. "Now go back to sleep," she said with mock-firmness, rolling over onto her side. She pressed a quick kiss to the top of Adrianne's foot then closed her eyes. "And no shoving your foot in my face this time."


End file.
